


The Prime Directive

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is attracted to Mike, he knows this. For the last few years he has kept their relationship professional. Tonight he doesn't want to.<br/>The plan? Get in, hit it and get out- no feelings. He learns sometimes things don't go as planned.<br/>WWKD- What Would Kirk do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prime Directive

                                            

Harvey knows what this is and more importantly what this isn't. At least that’s what he tells himself. They are alone in the office- most of the employees of Pearson- Specter- Litt have left hours ago. The city’s evening light casts a soft glow along with the reading lamps. Miles Davis is belting out emotions in the background. Harvey looks over to where Mike is sitting on his couch. He has not one but two highlighters dangled between his fingers and his eyes are moving back and forth so fast across the page that if you didn't know better you would swear he is having a seizure. Whoever said intelligence was sexy did not lie. Mike is a genius wrapped in a lithe frame, a tight ass and the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes Harvey can remember seeing. He is also off limits; at least he has been. Over the years their friendship has crept closer to something else, something forbidden. Lately, Harvey finds himself staring at the younger man's lips, and touching him a little longer than appropriate. Want flows through Harvey veins and so far he has been able to ignore it, deflect it, keeping their relationship professional. Tonight he doesn't want to.

He told himself he would take it slow, see how Mike responds to things that bump along the imaginary line of appropriate. If he is reading the man in front of him correctly- he believes his advances will be welcomed. It would be one night; one moment to quell the desire that he has felt since that first day. He looks over again at the young man. Mike’s eyes lift up to meet his. Harvey forces himself not to look away, to let the moment grow in silence before he speaks. _Keep the Prime Directive;_ he tells himself. Get in, hit it, get out; no room for feelings. Mike looks away first.

“I know we have been at this for hours. But we still have quite a way to go. You want to order in?”

“I could eat.” Mike smiles around the highlighter cap caught between his lips.

“What do you want, Mike?” His voice, soft and low, allows the slight innuendo to float within the empty space. Harvey is no amateur in the art of flirting. Flirting is just an argument twisted on its head. Move, counter move, advance, retreat. It’s the conversation between the conversation; one filled with different looks, different tones, the one of words said and unsaid, of acts made and hinted at. Harvey likens it to a three D chess match; it's not the move in front of you that you should concentrate on, but the two it sets up behind it. To win the game- you play the intended audience. And right now his audience is looking at him with curious eyes. Probably wondering if he should answer the direct question or the one hidden beneath.

“What do I want?” Mike repeats. He sounds a little flustered- which is good. Keeping the man off balance is Harvey’s goal. He rises from his desk chair and begins to walk towards the couch slowly, his eyes never leaving Mike’s. He stops when he is standing in front of him, all up in his personal space, his calf brushing against Mike’s knee.

“That is my question. Tonight, it's your choice- whatever you want. Do you know what you want, Mike?” He keeps his voice low, bleeding heat and unspoken desires. Usually when they brush up against this particular line, the one that separates the personal from the professional, it is Harvey who finds a way to pull them back. But tonight, he is willing to let Mike decide on his own whether or not to cross the barrier that all of a sudden feels permeable and fluid.

“What are you asking?” is what Mike’s mouth says- but all Harvey can hear is _Are you sure?_

Harvey decides to push Mike a bit more. “I believe you heard what I was asking.” He answers, tapping Mike’s foot once with his own. Harvey watches Mike take a deep breath, contemplating. He recaps the highlighters and puts them and the files he has had in his hands down onto the table. Each move is slow, purposeful. He rubs his palms across his thighs before looking up; staring at him with those crystal blue eyes that for the last several months have haunted Harvey’s dreams. The moment stretches out between them; a forbidden conversation bathed in silence, wrapped in want. Mike bites his lip.

“What if I said I didn't want food?”

 _Game on; shields up_. Harvey smirks, already thinking two steps ahead. “Changing your mind rookie?” He chides.

Mike lifts an eyebrow. “I thought you said it was my choice? And if I remember correctly, which, considering my memory, I believe I do, I said I could eat. Nowhere in that statement was any mention of food.” He licks his lips with intent, with heat, and something about that little move that Harvey has seen him do countless times looks different; dirty. Harvey can feel the walls between them start to melt away. _Oh this is going to be good,_ he thinks. Mike lets his legs fall open, allowing Harvey entrance between them. Harvey can hear “your move, Specter” in the silence of the act.

Harvey obliges, inching a bit closer, stepping inside. “So then... if not food, what do you want?” _Challenge issued_.

Mike looks up at him once again through the fan of his lashes and a small smile spreads across his face. “I’m in the mood for something different, something decadent, something I haven't had before. I want it to be sinful and rich with deep smoky flavors like musk, whisky and jazz. I want to swirl it on my tongue, experience the depths of every note. I want to savor this treat across the corners of my mouth, past the slight graze of my teeth and into the hollows of my throat. I want to vibrate with excitement when the flavors burst down my palette and I want to swallow greedily, because with something that good, I’m not willing to lose one drop.”

Harvey knows it's his turn to make a flirty comeback, but at the moment he just can't come up with anything. It would seem that all of his blood has started to migrate south while his brain is still trying to translate the last of Mike’s words into pictures behind his closed eyelids. _Wait, when did I close my eyes_ he wonders. Before he can make an attempt to regain a little control over this development, he hears Mike scoot closer to the edge of the couch. Mike teases a finger across Harvey’s pant leg. It’s light, barely there, questioning. Harvey opens his eyes to see Mike still staring at him.

“Do you know where I can find something like that?” Mike asks, taking Harvey’s tie in hand, twisting the end gently between his fingers.

Harvey smiles easily, unwilling to show how rattled he is starting to feel. “I believe I know where you can...” He doesn't complete his sentence because Mike is yanking his tie pulling him down into a kiss. A first kiss should be slow, slightly hesitant, full of starts and stops while both parties test the waters. This, is not that. Mike’s lips are hot, and open against his own. Mike’s tongue doesn't ask for permission- no, it demands entrance, plunging deep into the caverns of Harvey’s mouth like he owns the place. It catches Harvey off guard- much like his current position. Unable to stop his forward motion he tumbles into Mike’s lap. They take a moment to refill their lungs with oxygen; a moment when either one of them could alter their course or change direction. Harvey can feel Mike’s hands on his waist holding him steady as if Harvey is the one in uncharted territory. They are warm and soft, but strong at the same time. Harvey wonders if Mike is having second thoughts about the turn of events.  

“Well rookie, now that you have me here- what are you going to do with me?”

“I think I may have a few ideas.” He answers quickly re-positioning them both so that Harvey is sitting back on the couch and Mike is straddling _him_. Mike’s eyes are dark and hooded with desire. He leans in to capture Harvey’s lips. This time the kiss is softer, slower, but not any less passionate. Mike kisses like he lives- all in. He licks, slurps and sucks greedily. It's filthy and messy and Harvey loves every moment of it. Harvey’s hands reach to grab Mike’s neck pulling him closer. So lost in the sensations rushing through him, he doesn't notice at first that Mike is moving. He feels deft fingers undoing the knot at his throat; hears the slight hiss of the tie sliding from around his neck. Harvey’s hands drop to wrap around Mike’s waist feeling lean muscles beneath the dress shirt. He gives an appreciative squeeze and hears a soft sigh fall from between their joined lips. Mike’s mouth moves away from his, trailing wet kisses down his chin, on to his neck, before stopping to give attention to the outer shell of his ear.

“Maybe more than a few.” The words are warm, moist and each one sends a shock through Harvey’s nervous system. Mike grinds his pelvis down on his hips, eliciting a groan to fall from Harvey’s lips.

Harvey inches his hands lower to grab Mike’s perfect ass; his lips licking at Mike’s exposed neck.

“You like that?” Mike asks, sucking on the shell of Harvey’s ear. “How do you want this to go, Harvey? Huh? Are you going to let me taste you? Let me find out if you are everything I imagine you to be?” He tilts his hips again and Harvey can't get over the sinuous movements coming from the lanky uncoordinated man who constantly trips over his own feet. It’s positively sinful and feels fucking wonderful.

“M- M-Mike!” _Shit, he’s stuttering like a teenager. Yellow alert._ Time to regain control. He grabs Mike by his skinny tie and twists it firmly causing him to suck in a quick breath.

“Now that I have your attention, I think maybe you should lose the clothes.” Harvey tells him, his voice rough. Mike smirks, actually smirks at that.

“I thought you would never ask.” Mike’s fingers attack Harvey’s vest, opening the buttons painstakingly slowly and Harvey is stunned into immediate silence. This is not what he was thinking when he told Mike to strip, but for the moment he is willing to roll with it. “You know what I like about you, Harvey, your ability to layer.”

“One should always take pride in a good wardrobe,” he says, kissing Mike gently on his chin, teeth grazing across the tender flesh.

The vest falls from his shoulders and Mike’s fingers start to work on his shirt.  “Yes, but what I am talking about goes beyond clothing.” He stops then, to look at Harvey and Harvey gives him his full attention. “The clothes are only the outer layer. It was one of the first things I learned about you. It made me curious.”

Harvey can feel the cool breeze as air hits the skin not covered by his undershirt. “Made me wonder who was the man underneath? And more importantly - could I uncover him?” Mike’s fingers reach for Harvey’s pants, and instinctively Harvey reaches out to stop him- holding his hands within his grip. Mike’s words unnerve him; make him question his decision about crossing this line, if only for a brief moment.

Mike smiles and leans in, pressing his body against him. “Second thoughts, Harvey?” He asks teasingly.

“Mike, you can pull back every layer you feel you can reach, but when it's all said and done, it will be you shaking apart beneath me, begging and pleading until the only word left is my name on your lips.” Harvey watches as Mike’s eyes glaze over with want. He reaches up and pulls him into another kiss. It's hard and punishing and everything he needs to regain control- until Mike pulls back to speak again, slowly and seductively.

“I want a lot of things, Harvey. I want my voice to glide over you like warm honey. I want to brand you with my lips leaving marks that will make you shiver whenever you brush against them. Feel you shudder when my nails rake across your flesh and my teeth graze across your skin. I want to tease my fingers into your mouth, have you suck on them until they are nice and wet while you imagine it's my cock between your pretty lips.”

Harvey is slowly coming undone- his erection straining painfully against his clothing. He can feel the walls guarding the emotions he has been trying to ignore, bend and strain. _Keep the Prime Directive_. Harvey’s hands holding Mike tighten reflexively.

“And trust me, Harvey, you may think this is one night, but when I fuck you, when you are reduced to nothing more than incoherent grunts and screams that sound like my name; when every nerve is crackling with electricity and you are seeing stars, you will have no other choice than to come back begging and pleading for more. Because it will be my touch you will crave, my scent that will linger on your skin and in your mouth when you look at another, and my words that will haunt your dreams.”

 _Fuck._ Harvey has always had a weakness for dirty talk- which is why he is usually the one dishing it out. But once again, Mike has flipped it; daring to lead when he should be following. Mike's fingers have undone his belt during his monologue, and now they are working at the button and zipper. As he feels Mike’s hand ghost over his erection while somehow rolling his hips, Harvey is flooded with a wave of desire that has his cock jumping. An unintelligible moan spills shamelessly from his lips and his hips thrust up into Mike’s hand, which is maneuvering his dick out of his boxers. Mike bends like a pretzel and _holy shit_ wet heat engulfs him as Mike's mouth swallows him down. _That's it,_ he decides. This cat and mouse game has been fun- but God, he needs to fuck this man now. He grasps Mike's waist and hauls him over to stretch him out below him on the couch undressing them both in a hurry.

“Harvey?” Mike whimpers, once again looking like the timid puppy. But Harvey knows better- he has heard Mike’s filthy mouth on which he decides to crush in a blistering kiss; he has seen the cat-like movements of the body that is currently undulating beneath his own and he has felt the fingers that have stroked his cock like an instrument. Harvey maneuvers one of Mike’s legs on the floor so he can work on prepping his soon to be lover. Grasping the sachet of lube and condom from his discarded pants, he quickly lathers his fingers. He reaches for Mike’s long and slightly curved cock, heavily dripping pre-come. Harvey can't help but lean down to taste a few of the pearly drops, savoring the taste of Mike on his tongue- a mixture of vanilla and something earthy. Mike moans deeply and Harvey knows he needs to taste this again, run his tongue across every vein, every curve, so he can hear that sound over and over, until Mike is begging to come. And when he does, Harvey will swallow him whole; deep throat him until Mike can do nothing but sob in a heady combination of pain and pleasure. But that's for another night. Right now he needs to be inside Mike.

“You taste so good, baby,” he hears himself murmur. _Another night? Baby? Red alert; red fucking alert._

He starts gently with one finger; breaching the tight ring of muscle slowly, smoothly. He hears Mike sigh and go lax beneath him. Within minutes he is able to add a second finger, taking the time to twist and turn them before scissoring them, stretching Mike open. Harvey can feel Mike move beneath him, his body taking his fingers in greedily. By the time Harvey is three fingers deep Mike is a pleading mess.

“Please, Harvey. Fuck me, fuck me now.”

“Do you think you're ready?” Harvey asks, not able to hide his teasing tone. Mike’s hand threads into Harvey's hair and pulls- hard. Another one of Harvey’s kinks and shit if that didn't have him curling his toes and taking a few deep breaths to stay in control. _What the actual fuck. Who does this kid think he is?_

After rolling the condom onto his cock, Harvey stretches out on top of Mike, savoring the moment. All of the times they have danced around each other, flirted with the idea of crossing the invisible line that seemed to exist between them, he finally has Mike where he wants him, where he has always wanted him- naked and stretched out beneath him. Something about that statement bothers Harvey, but Mike wraps his legs around Harvey waist, pulling him closer.

“Now!”

All thoughts go out the window as he enters Mike’s tight channel. The burn and stretch make Harvey again wrestle with his control. Mike is hot, and pliant, opening up beautifully beneath him. When he is completely sheathed, Harvey stills, looking down at the man below. Mike’s eyes are closed. “You're gorgeous,” he hears his voice whisper, ignoring the flashing red lights and alarms going off inside his head. _Prime Directive_ , his brain screams. He takes a moment to wipe the sweaty hair off Mike’s brow , and Mike opens his eyes to look at him, eyes blown wide with lust. A soft smile spreads over his face and Harvey can't resist leaning down to capture Mike’s lips, licking his way inside, hoping that he does taste like musk, whisky and jazz.

“Move, Harvey. Please, move.”

Harvey rolls his hips; small shallow movements to let Mike adjust to his length. Mike is so damn tight and the friction along with the soft mewling sounds falling from his lips make Harvey want more. Slow and steady quickly evolves into faster and deeper. Harvey reaches down to bite Mike’s neck, sucking a bruise that may or may not be hidden by Mike’s collar. He doesn't care.

“I’m going to fuck you into this couch, Mike.” Harvey adjusts his angle slightly, trying to find that sweet bundle of nerves that will have Mike seeing stars. He knows he has found it when he hears Mike yell.

“Yes, there. Harder. Oh God, Harvey. Please. I'm so close.” Harvey starts pounding into Mike, chasing his own release; the couch beneath them shuffling across the floor with each thrust. Harvey can't think of anything but the man beneath him whose moans sound like music, whose kisses taste like red bull and sunshine and the need to see him shatter. And that's when he knows he is in trouble, because right now there is only one word floating around Harvey’s consciousness- perfect.

“Can you come like this, Mike? Just from my cock alone?” He asks, snapping his hips. Mike's eyes capture his; they are dark, almost the color of sapphires, and they are sparkling at him like stars in the night sky. Within them he sees passion, desire, and something he doesn't dare name. Harvey doesn't believe in no win scenarios, but for some reason, no matter what happens next, Harvey knows he is going to lose this battle. He feels it deep within his bones. This is his Kobayashi Maru, and he is going to fail; beaten by this man- this child with devilish blue eyes.  

Mike’s mouth edges near his ear. Warm hot breath fills his senses and Harvey knows it's over; all that's left are for the credits to roll.

“Can I come with your cock so deep within me, I am going to be walking funny for days? Yes. But you know what else is true? I can come when you look at me a certain way; your eyes grazing across my skin with heat, with want. I can come when you lean over to whisper something in my ear or tell me that I’m a good boy- your voice rolling over me in mini shock waves. I can come so many ways with you, Harvey Specter; it's like my body was made for you. But right now...” Mike says in between pants and a not so innocent moan as Harvey hits _that_ spot. “I want to know can **_you_** come like this? Because I want you to fuck me so deep, I can't remember my name. I want to taste your sweat and see your marks upon my skin. I need you to fill me so much that you will ooze down my legs for hours. Can you do that, Harvey? Because I need it, I need you to come for me.”

“Oh God, Mike!” And just like that Harvey is gone. His hips stutter as his orgasm uncoils from a place he never knew existed and the howl that erupts from his lips can surely be heard on every floor of the building. Mike follows him untouched over the edge to oblivion, screaming Harvey’s name, hot white ropes of come splattering between the two of them. They collapse together in a heap, taking in long draws of air, trying to remember what breathing feels like. Harvey pulls Mike in close, re-positioning himself to make sure they are both comfortable. He is warm, he is sated and for the life of him, can't figure out how he got here. Harvey isn’t some new recruit on his first exploration, he has been around the galaxy a few times. But this, this has him wondering, has him questioning his mission.

“Harvey?” Mike whispers against his chest.

“Yeah.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to make me get back to work. Sleepy.”

Harvey is about to say something snarky, something that would put them back on the steady course they were on until tonight. It’s right there on the tip of his tongue. But something about the way Mike feels in his arms has him veering towards a new direction, one that always felt like enemy territory. Maybe, just maybe it was time to try something different.

“Let’s get cleaned up and go home.” And by home, he means _his_ condo, _his_ bed. “Galloping around the cosmos is a game for the young.”

“Star Trek? Seriously?” Mike mumbles.

“What? How many times have I told you Captain Kirk is the man!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr Marvey Fic Challenge Kobayashi Maru. Find me on tumblr @sairyn-noc  
> Thank you to @sal-si-puedes for the awesome beta read  
> Thank you @novemberhush for reading it over, and over, and over again. ;)


End file.
